countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Paraguay
Chile Spain|enemies = Argentina (sometimes) Uruguay (sometimes) Brazil (sometimes) Venezuela|National food = Tereré, Carrulim, Paraguayan soup, Chipa Guazú, Cocido quemado, Russian Tereré, Sweet Mate}} Paraguay (In Guarani: Tetã Paraguai) or officially "Republic of Paraguay" is a country located in the heart of South America; It borders Argentina southeast, south, southwest and west, with Brazil to the east and northeast, and Bolivia to the north and northwest. It has two official languages, Spanish and Guaraní. Paraguay is known as one of the closest brothers between Argentina and Uruguay; He is a founding member of Mercosur together with Argentina, Brazil and Uruguay. The fandom recognizes him as someone nervous with his neighbors for the past, it is not conflictive as the lonely being since he gave him a "Lesson” (or much worse than that) which caused PTSD, mainly due to Empire of Brazil. He is not a very well-known country. Description Appearance One of his designs would be his folk costume, the brown or dark red poncho; The poncho wears a black bun and wears black pants just like his boots. Another design of his, undefined would be that he wears a jacket. Personality He is depressive, he has PTSD but in public he does not want to attract attention or prove it, he is somewhat serious with unknown people, but he tries to be kind and hospitable even if he has anxiety, because PTSD has a hard time talking to Argentina and Brazil. Interests He likes the Tereré and most of his typical meals, mainly choclotorta Chipa Guazú and Paraguayan soup. Most of the time he is usually with a cell phone, he likes the technology even if it is not advanced, Taiwan helps him in that part. Meaning of the flag The flag has three horizontal stripes of equal width in the colors red, white and blue. In the obverse it presents another shield, with two palm and olive branches that curves in the shape of a crown, surrounding a star; On the reverse, the flag bears a shield with the image of a lion accompanied by a Phrygian cap and the inscription "Peace and Justice". The flag is similar to the Netherlands (Without the seal), Croatia (With Croatia’s Seal), France (Rotate the flag to 90 Degrees Clockwise or Counter-Clockwise), & Missouri. History Independence In 1842, the General Congress formally declared Paraguay's independence from the Argentine Confederation. Paraguay opened international trade. With the help of the army, which had strengthened successfully, he tried to make the country's independence recognized by Brazil and Argentina. Paraguayan War After a few decades of its independence, the Empire of Brazil began to loot resources from Uruguay, which in Paraguay did not like, so it had given a warning to the Empire of Brazil that it would consider any aggression against Uruguay "as an attack on the equilibrium of the States of the Silver ”, but the Empire ignored it and returned to invade the Uruguayan territory in October of 1864, and Paraguay declared war to him. Paraguay tried to help Uruguay but Argentina did not give it step (being that Paraguay and Argentina were very close), so Paraguay had to invade Corrientes (Argentina) which made it declare war. Apparently, the Empire of Brazil, Uruguay and Argentina made a secret treaty which the three would be in alliance and defeat Paraguay. Paraguay, upon realizing that Uruguay had "Betrayed" him, had been disappointed since they were almost like lovers. Therefore, due to the war the Empire of Brazil was rape to Paraguay, Argentina and Uruguay only participated a little time; It turns out that Uruguay and Argentina felt somewhat guilty for having participated, the Empire of Brazil continued with their pride. After so much violence, they managed to make Paraguay surrender and end the war. Colombia, had worried about Paraguay, and was coming to treat his wounds and invite him some food, Paraguay, until today he is very grateful for his act, according to the fandom, Paraguay is even in love with Colombia, but prefers to hide it for fear of rejection, according to his expectations. Empire of Brazil and Argentina failed to divide Paraguay in half, because the United States did not allow it (Rutherford B. Hayes) .Paraguay, being the largest economy in Latin America, went on to have a crappy economy, therefore, the he went on, he is better now but he still has low resources and a lot of corruption. Brazil today if he regrets and tries to get closer to Paraguay, even if Brazil helps him, the other still does not I'm very scared for him. Apparently, a few years, after the war, it was learned that all this was planned by the United Kingdom. Chaco War After a few years of conflict with Bolivia, Paraguay managed to win the battle of Boquerón in 1932 - the year when the war is officially started - but the official declaration of war did not come until 1933 by Paraguay. During the war between the two countries, the neighbors of Bolivia, Chile and Peru, were worried about that war. Brazil, Chile, Peru, Argentina, together tried to resolve the conflict between these two countries, Argentina on the one hand was helping Paraguay in the supply part , and on the other hand, Chile did the same but with Bolivia. Paraguay was winning the war against Bolivia, and in fact it took a lot of territory, when they made the peace treaty, Paraguay took less territory than it should, taking a small step Close to one of its rivers that are heading towards the sea, Bolivia did not get what it wanted completely, even though the two are pretty good today Dictatorship Paraguay in 1954, became a dictator, had one of the longest dictatorships in South America.During this time, as communism was defeated by instructions from the USA, it was possible to find that it had documents which indicated photographs, detainee files, enough controls to different things, journalistic publications, cassettes with recordings, speeches, radio programs, etc ... They were called "Archives of terror" because of the ugly things inside; As torture videos or indications of torture, and its elements used. After the dictatorship ended, many civil wars passed, and Paraguay ended up being what it is today. Geography Paraguay is distributed in 17 departments, He's Capital is Asunción, He is a country with a climate that usually reaches more than 40 degrees in summer, and in Winter it usually reaches 5 degrees. He has more than 6 million inhabitants, has a size of 406,752 km2 Relationships Family * Argentina - Sister * Uruguay - Nephew/niece * Bolivia - Brother/sister * Chile - Brother/sister * Colombia - Brother and best friend. * Inca Empire - Father * Spain - Mother - "she's a good mom, i have a lot of affection." *Costa Rica - Sister * Cuba - Half-Brother/sister * Ecuador - Brother/sister * El Salvador - Half-Brother * Guatemala - Brother/sister * Honduras - Brother/sister * Mexico - Half-brother * Nicaragua - Half-Brother/sister * Panama - Nephew/niece * Peru - Brother * Venezuela - Brother/sister Friends * Colombia - "Best friend, I admire him too much, he helped me in the past, '''Rohayhu."' * Taiwan - ''"Close friend, he's helps me a lot in technology and I recognize him, he's very good~ "'' * Bolivia - "''Although we had a war before, today we get along pretty well." * Mexico - "We have nothing in common, but well." Neutral * Brazil - "He helps me in several stuffs, but Itaipu makes me very restless, and I still can't forget about the past". * Uruguay - "I guess he betrayed me, but I still have a lot of affection for him". Enemies * Argentina - "She is my sister, I think she tries to be cool with me, but is not choclotorta, we usually fight a little ... she's scares me". * United Kingdom - "He planned all that." * Venezuela - "I cancel my diplomatic relations with him." Opinions Spain Spain is his mother, Paraguay has much affection for her. There were no problems with their independence. Colombia Colombia is him best "friend", although in some comics it really shows that Paraguay loves him as something else. both are very good friends and help each other. "Colombia ?, well ... H-he is a very good person with me ... I still don't understand why he could help me, I really appreciate that on my part -" Brazil Brazil tries to be as good as possible with him, but Paraguay still moves away due to the trauma he has. "Brazil ... Uhh ... He's a good person ... I guess ..." Taiwan Taiwan is him friend on the other side of the planet, who helps him in technology, him friendship is a long time ago, both of them compete amicably with each other because they like crafts and seams, and they have many things in common. "Taiwan! He is a good friend from a long time, he helps me a lot with his technology, and apart from that we share a lot." Uruguay "Oh ... Uruguay, I know he didn't really do all this, he's my little nephew and I appreciate him but ..." '' Argentina ''"Sister, in fact I forgave her although I have a hard time thinking that she is really a good person ..." Category:South America Category:Latin countries Category:Hispanics Category:The Americas Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Republics Category:OAS Members Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Country Category:Secular Countries Category:Western Hemisphere